fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zakary1/Zak's Projects
Hey, thanks Regular Guy for the idea. It really will help me to plan out my future productions. HELLO THERE! '''Zak here, or Zakarias, Zakary, whatever you please. I'm officially an Administrator of the Fusionfall Wikia, along with Regular Guy. With his Dev. Journal Productions which can be seen HERE, he gave me the idea to organize MY ideas into a fashion so that it will be relevant. So here we go. Fusionfall Adventure: Secrets Of The Catacombs I will be continuing to write my Secrets of the Catacombs series. As you all know, if you've FOLLOWED the series, that we're at the point where Fusion Alan comes out. Well stay tuned, you're in for some SNEAKY surprises. I scratched my whole initial plan, and have the next 4 missions in my mind. They are: '''Connect The Dots: Agent Zay, Level 27 Figuring Out Fred: Agent Zay, Level 28 Mystic Occupations': 'Samurai Jack, Level 29 WhatWhatBurger: FredFredBurger, Level 29 Zombified A mysterious Fusion has appeared in the Precipice, draining monsters of their Fusion Matter and turning them into stronger, undead versions. Marceline things she may be able to help. See Marceline in the Precipice, and end the Zombie Monsters in Zombified: A Marceline Nano Mission. Quite A Pickle The Mayor's been feeling sick lately, and he has no idea why. But with some help from Grandpa Max in Townsville Park, he may blame the sickness on his one favorite snack: Pickles. The dill has been contaminated with Fusion Matter, and is infecting humans from the inside. See the Mayor in City Hall to stop the infection and save the Pickles in Quite a Pickle: A Mayor Nano Mission. Chimp Trouble Bobo Haha's tomfoolery with Rex is nowhere NEAR at a standstill. So he discovered that a new store had opened called "Pranks n' Such." But when the store owner attacks Bobo Haha, he knew SOMETHING was going on. So it's about time that he visits Tech Square to find out the cause of it. Check it out in Chimp Trouble: A Bobo Haha Nano Mission. A Trainer's Guide Ben's been having trouble in Offworld Plaza lately. The monsters are running rampant, destroying their chances of reaching the KND Moon Base. They're stronger now, and faster. Gwen, however, thinks she may be able to help. She better, or else the whole Space Port may be down the drain. Save the Space Port in A Trainer's Guide: An Ultimate Wildmutt Nano Mission. THE FOLLOWING ARE CHARACTER NANO MISSIONS, HAND SELECTED BY ME, COMPLETELY MADE BY ME. Climactic For Zak, things have been laid low in the Firepits. A little TOO laid low. When boss monsters begin to multiply, Zak begins to suspect something. With the help of Mandroid M-98, you'll be able to locate the dastardly Fusion that's the root of the problem. Check with Zak The Sniper in the Firepits to end the multiplication in Climactic: A Zak The Sniper Nano Mission. Not-So-Regular With technology coming out in new ages, Liam Osborne struggles to become like Dexter and Mandark, and create his own device. But when Dexter's AND Mandark's technology becoming corrupted by a hacker of unknown origin, he finds that this is his chance to step up. Using his knowledge of technology, stop by Orchid Bay and use it in Not-So-Regular: A Liam Osborne/Regular Guy Nano Mission! (A gift to Regular Guy for becoming an administrator. ;) ) Dirty Little Secret With his career on a thread, Secret Agent William just wishes he could revive his chances of becoming a TRUE Agent. Now, someone's posing as him, attempting to steal his reputation, and career. But knowing him and his connections, that won't happen. See William in Offworld Plaza and unmask the poser in Dirty Little Secret: A Secret Agent William Nano Mission. (I owed ya Will, old buddy.) Set Fire To The Sky Blake Firesky's hobby is an interesting one at the LEAST. His passion? Setting things on FIRE. When his Kerosene suddenly explodes, he KNOWS that something was going on. Sabatoged. So what does he do? He finds the guy who jacked his Kerosene. That's just how he rolls. Go hang with him and get his flame back in Set Fire To The Sky: A Blake Firesky Nano Mission. Levels 36-44 I've decided to take on a GREAT project. I'll be creating idea from scratch for levels 36-44. Areas. Monsters. Nanos. Etc. I cannot reveal TOO much now, but you'll like it. Levels 29-36 I'll also be taking on a different project. Making every level from 29-36 have 13 missions. So basically, the number will vary for each level. I'll be actually starting TODAY (November 10). The Great Escape And the most exciting project on this page. THE GREAT ESCAPE. You all know I'm great at writing. So time to put it to the test. The Great Escape is my first story to be posted here. I'll reveal the plot, the characters, everything in the upcoming Prologue, which will be posted around Saturday, November 12. NOTE: This story may contain mature language, sexual content, and blood/violence. If you believe you cannot handle said containments, then feel free to avoid reading it. Although you'll be missing out. This will be the only time I curse in a public post as well. ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Fusionfall Adventure: Secrets of the Catacombs